Kingdom Hearts: Journeys of a Troubled Heart
by primedahedgie
Summary: "Like... Is any of this for real? Or not?" With a heart clouded both by darkness and light Skiddy patrols the worlds with Sora. Will their combined power stop a new enemy known as Yddiksx -Will be introduced in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Journeys of a troubled heart

**VOICE OF DESTINY  
**"talking"  
'_thinking'  
"Evil Skiddy talking"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Happy Tree Friends but I own Skiddy and the plot.

Darkness engulfed me as I fell slowly. My descent seemed to slow as I landed upon a glass platform with a Boy holding a key that somewhat resembled a sword (Keyblade). Then three pillars erupted in front of me each holding a different weapon. One held a sword; another held a shield, the last one bore a staff. I walked up to the sword admiring it greatly. **THE POWER OF THE WARRIOR, INVINCIBLE COURAGE, A SWORD OF TERRIBLE DESTRUCTION. TAKE THIS WEAPON? **I nodded as I heard the same voice, **NOW WHAT WILL YOU GIVE UP IN EXCHANGE? ** I looked at the staff as I walked towards it, **POWER OF THE WIZARD, A STAFF OF GREAT RUIN, GIVE UP THIS WEAPON? ** I nodded and a blue key sword thing it had a blue circle shape for the handle with spikes sticking sideways out of one side the blade continued and for the teeth had blue spikes sticking out sideways and were curved but had the appearance of flames also the keychain and a blue flame. Appeared in my hands (A/N: it is on my profile on deviant art called good skiddy's keyblade) I whispered out, "Blue Flame…" all of a sudden the ground under me shattered as I fell once again.

I fell down slowly head first as I saw another platform, I flipped over and fell standing relatively unharmed. ** YOU HAVE GAINED THE POWER TO FIGHT WITH THIS NEW WEAPON. **I looked at Blue Flame before I saw a weird creature that was black all over, had antennae sticking out of its head, and had yellow eyes. More of these creatures appeared and I got ready for a fight. I sliced through many of them but every one that was destroyed another took its place. I cussed under my breath as I fought some more. The last creature disappeared into the platform as the platform became engulfed in darkness. A portal of some sort opened under me engulfing me and pulling me in.

I struggled against the pull as it was becoming harder to breath until finally I fell on another platform able to breathe easily again. A door was in front of me but when I tried to open it my hand passed through. I cussed under my breath again and I saw a treasure chest appear in front of me. _'What is with this place'_ I thought. I walked over Blue Flame appearing and I whacked the chest with it and it opened. I turned around and saw a crate. I walked over to it and gave it a few chops with my keyblade destroying it and picking up the potion that came with it. The frame of the door solidified and along with it came a barrel which I also smashed causing the entire door to solidify and I walked through it after opening the door.

I had stepped out onto another platform as I heard the same voice from before, **AS YOU GET CLOSER TO LIGHT, THE GREATER YOUR SHADOW BECOMES. **I turned around to see a shadow version of me wielding a key sword as well. I charged it and we fought. I sliced it several times giving it cuts which darkness poured out from. I tried to stab but it back flipped over Blue Flame. It charged me this time and I tried to block all the blows but ended up getting a few cuts of my own. I saw a gap in its attacks and I stabbed it there. It disappeared but another portal appeared under me pulling me in as I screamed.

Hospital Skiddy's Point of View

I jumped out of bed with a scream. Flippy came bursting into the room and held his bowie knife growling. "What's wrong?" he asked. I told him about my dream and about Blue Flame and everything. "I'm sure it was just a dream." "But it felt so real…" I heard another scream as the sky outside turned dark. I ran outside seeing the same creatures from my dream attacking everyone. I was attacked by one but I sliced it in midair with Blue Flame. The Sky opened with a vortex sucking in anything. I stuck Blue Flame into the ground trying to keep a firm grip on it. Some of my friends saw me and grabbed onto me. However the pull got to strong and Blue Flame got unstuck from the ground sucking me and the rest of my friends in. A rock, which was next to me before I got sucked in, hit me on the head knocking me out.

Traverse Town

I woke as I felt someone shaking me as I woke up seeing a teen boy with goofy looking shoes with an unzipped jacket over a red shirt (Sora's KH 1 outfit). "You okay?" He asked. "Yea" I responded shaking my head trying to get the doziness away from me. "What's your name?" "Names Skiddy what's your name?" "Names Sora" I got up and brushed myself off to find Blue flame next to me. I summoned it into my hands and walked off Sora trailing behind. I saw someone jump down from a building as I prepared for battle. Sora summoned his own weapon and got ready to. The man got out a blade that looked like a gun with a sword pointing out. "Just hand over the weapons and I won't hurt you." "NO WAY!" Sora and I exclaimed at the same time as we charged the man. He blocked our slashes easily until I spun around knocking his sword out of his hands and pointed Blue Flame at his neck. I smirked at his defeat. However, he took me by surprise when he knocked me out with a swift punch to the stomach.

A few hours later…

I woke with a groan as I looked around and saw the same guy was having conversation with a ninja girl. I heard the ninja girl's name was Yuffie and that the guys name was Leon. "You went to hard on them Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed, "They should have handed over their weapons." Leon simply replied to Yuffie. "I'm awake you know" I pointed out. "So you are" Leon grimaced. I jumped out of the bed and summoned Blue Flame. I walked over to the door not listening to his pointless explanation. I opened the door and walked out before I heard a large CLANG! I ran over to where I heard the sound and I got over to where Sora and a duck and a dog were before a force field was put up around the place. I snarled at the creature and charged at it and jumped a great height to reach the head as I slashed repeatedly. Sora and the other guys charged the other limbs. A hand suddenly shot up and knocked me against the wall blood splattering on me from my mouth. _'BLOOD?' _I thought horrifically before evil took over and my key sword thing changed. (A/N: keyblade pic also on my DN page titled Evil Skiddys Keyblade) "Dark reign…." Evil announced giddily before charging at the creature and with the others made one final swing destroying the armored creature as all its parts fell to the floor making another loud CLANG! Which forced Evil back and I took control Blue Flame returning. I fainted shortly after I resumed control falling backwards.

Primedahedgie: this will be my first ever CROSSOVER! I'm so excited to see how this works out.  
Skiddy: That was pretty cool  
ES: I hate you  
Primedahedgie: Eh, I'm used to it.


	2. AntiSkiddy appears

Kingdom Hearts: Journeys of a Troubled Heart

A cloaked figure stood over a crystal orb watching Skiddy and Sora defeat the Guard Armor."It seems my Somebody has gained the Keyblade as well…" Anti Sora approached the cloaked figure, "Should we be worried Yddiksx?" "No for all shall be revealed soon….. All shall be revealed." He Figure said pulling down his hood to show red pacman pupils with navy blue fur in the form of a squirrel. Yddiksx gave a menacing laugh as a dark portal opened up and he walked into it.

Dark World with Yddiks (Heartless version of Skiddy)

Yddiks tapped his fingers impatiently. He was not like any heartless. He could feel emotions and have a conscious mind. But he was a heartless version of that infernal Skiddy. The Guard Armor he sent to kill Skiddy was destroyed by Skiddy. He scowled, _'insolent heartless always messing things up!' _He thought madly. A Dark portal opened in front of him as he scowled angrily at Yddiksx as he stepped out glaring at him angrily. "Of what do I owe this unwelcome visit Yddiksx?" "Relax your royal pain in the butt." Yddiksx replied cockily giving a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat's own grin. "I have come to help you plan to destroy the one thing we both hate: that infernal Skiddy." Yddiks leaned forward eyes narrowed. "What do you have in mind?" Yddiksx gave his trademark grin and told him of the plan. Yddiks's eyes widened as he heard more. "Oh that's quite evil!" Yddiks Gave a great evil laugh and so did Yddiksx. Skiddy was totally unaware of what was to come soon.

With Skiddy and Sora

I observed the Gummi ship with wide eyes. The only word that could escape was, "Wow."Sora was also like me unable to witness the spectacular ship in front of us. "Well are you going to go in or not?" Donald yelled impatiently. I walked inside even more stunned at the technology inside. I want to see Sniffles beat this. I yawned and headed to the bedrooms to get some well deserved rest.

Skiddy's Dream

Sora was dead. He had impaled himself with the Darkness Keyblade. I was crying heavy tears as they fell down my face. Something deep inside me roared. It wasn't Evil or I would know. A dark aura surrounded me and whipped at anyone who came to close. A darkness pool opened under me and tendril of darkness crawled over me. _'Embrace the Darkness and kill the person who killed him.' _The darkness felt warm and welcoming around my body. I let it take control as my eyes turned yellow with a navy blue slit in it(Drive form: Anti-Skiddy) . I roared and launched myself at the silver spiky haired kid. I grabbed the back of his head slammed it several times into the wall before I threw him over the rail. The kid was bleeding badly but I didn't care. I lifted up my fist and slammed it into his face repeatedly. Before I delivered the final punch light engulfed me and I was back to normal. I saw Sora alive who was panting who had pointed his keyblade at my chest which must have made the darkness leave me. I walked off slowly panting heavily….

I woke up with a yell. Sweat drenched me and I saw the door to my bedroom shoot open Sora standing there. "What's wrong?" "Nothing just a bad dream and how long was I out?" "A few hours not to mention we saved wonderland." I nodded before I fell back asleep ….

TBC

Primedahedgie: That was my first dream sequence! Whoo!  
AS: …..  
Skiddy: Oh lighten up sour puss.  
AS:…..


End file.
